creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La única familia que me queda
Aquella noche oscura, todos dormían profundamente, cuando por decisiones del destino, una tragedia afecto a nuestra familia. Esa noche, no podía saber lo que ocurriría, de haberlo sabido, sin duda hubiese buscado una manera de evitar lo inevitable, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado y mi vida termino así, no me puedo quejar de eso ya que cosas buenas han ocurrido gracias a ello, primero les contare lo que sucedió. Eran las 2 de la mañana en punto cuando vi ese antiguo reloj por milésima vez, el insomnio no me permitió dormir esa noche, me encontraba sentado al borde de la ventana de nuestra habitación, que se encontraba en el ático, éramos dos quienes estábamos ahí, mi hermana menor (Por solo 1 año) y yo, miraba el tranquilo cielo nocturno, cubierto de millones de estrellas, cuya luz fue creada hace millones de años, entonces mire hacia las casas de los vecinos que estaban alrededor cuando algo extraño llamo mi atención. Eso era un hombre, no pude distinguir su figura del todo pero eso aparentaba ser, cubierto con una túnica negra, algo anticuado ciertamente pero era lo que tenía puesto, y llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser una daga. — ¿Qué demonios? Mire con más atención, aquella extraña persona parecía mirar hacia mi casa, no, para ser precisos, me miraba a mí, mi ansiedad aumentaba y no podía quedarme quieto, cerré la ventana y las cortinas, mientras dejaba una abertura para ver sin que me pudiesen ver. Aquella persona se quedó un rato más de pie, cuando finalmente decidió moverse, el miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que no era una sola persona, era un grupo completo, todos vestidos con la misma túnica, rodeando mi casa, tenía al menos 7 que alcanzaba a ver, no sé si habían más fuera de mi vista, pero eso no me importo en ese momento. — ¡Hey, Ray despierta! Corrí hacia nuestra cama, donde Ray dormía profundamente, tratando de despertarla lo más rápido posible. — ¡Esto es en serio! ¡Despierta por favor! —Eh… ¿Qué ocurre? Dijo con una expresión somnolienta mientras trataba de despertarse. —Gente peligrosa está entrando a la casa, llama a la policía, voy a despertar a los demás. — ¿Ah? B-Bien, lo hare. Corrí hacia donde estaban las escaleras que bajaban al resto de la casa, baje las escaleras y me acerque a las escaleras que bajaban a la sala con la intención de ir a despertar a nuestros padres y hermanos mayores. Pero al acercarme a los primeros escalones me di cuenta de algo… ya estaban a dentro de la casa. Mi miedo era inmenso al darme cuenta de la terrible verdad, fui corriendo a nuestra habitación y regrese con mi hermana nuevamente, trabe las escaleras de manera que no les fuera tan sencillo subir y me acerque a Ray. — ¿Llamaste a la policía? —Sí, dicen que enviaran patrullas, deberían llegar en 15 minutos. —Maldita sea, creo que no van a llegar a tiempo. — ¿Qué quieres decir? No podía ocultarle la verdad a ella, por mucho que se asuste tengo que decirle. —Ellos ya entraron, no pude ir a despertarlos a todos. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y desesperación, y también parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. —No es cierto… ¿Papa y Mama? ¿Están bien? ¿Cierto? —No lo sé… Ella salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, con la intención de bajar a buscar a nuestros padres, la detuve y la agarre con fuerza para que no hiciera algo estúpido. —Detente, solo harás que te maten. —Pero Papa y Mama, ellos de seguro ya los tienen. —En ese caso ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡No puedes ir y solo decirles que los dejen ir y que ellos simplemente los dejen libres! Era imposible que algo así ocurriese. —Pero… Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se escuchaban fuertes golpes en las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo. —Nos escucharon… — ¿Q-Que vamos a hacer? —Tenemos que huir. — ¿A dónde? No podemos solo saltar por la ventana. —Tengo una idea. …''' Finalmente habían sacado las escaleras y habían subido a la azotea, eran 16 personas, todas vestidas con túnicas negras, ellos llevaban a 5 personas inconscientes atadas de muñecas y tobillos que tenían puestas bolsas cubriendo sus rostros. —Que empiece el ritual… Todos los presentes (Excepto por los que estaban atados) asintieron siguiendo las órdenes de quien parecía ser el líder. —Parece que no se dieron cuenta… Nos ocultamos en el techo, pero podíamos ver todo desde el tragaluz del techo, yo sostenía a mi hermana fuertemente, tapándole la boca evitando que hiciera algún ruido o tratara de ir hacia aquel peligroso grupo, me duele, incluso más que ella, pero no podemos hacer nada. Entonces, un extraño ritual comenzó, hablaban en algún idioma extraño, diciendo nombres que me es muy difícil pronunciar, estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la parte final del ritual. Tiraron a todos en el centro del círculo que formaban y el que parecía ser el líder se metió dentro del círculo, aun hablando en un extraño idioma que no reconozco. Ray miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras mordía mi mano para que la quitara de su boca, mordía tan fuerte que incluso sangraba, pero esto no evitaba que aflojara mi agarre. Entonces, sucedió… Aquella persona apuñalaba a nuestra familia… y solo podíamos ver como lo hacía, no podía parar de llorar mientras veía como los asesinaba despiadadamente, hasta que todo el lugar se volvió un mar de sangre. Mi familia acababa de morir en frente de mí y mi hermana menor, no puedo evitar llorar, quiero gritar, no puedo hacerlo, quiero matarlos, no tengo oportunidad, quiero huir, si lo intento me atraparan, solo puedo quedarme aquí, mirando… Ray estaba en la misma situación que yo, forcejeaba con la intención de liberarse, sin embargo, no se lo permití. Finalmente, la policía llego, sin embargo, aquellos hombres seguían con su ritual, ahora todos habían sacado dagas y las apuntaban hacia sus gargantas. Diciendo alguna extraña frase en el mismo idioma desconocido, todos acabaron con sus propias vidas. Al ver esto, solté el agarre de Ray y la deje ir hacia los cuerpos irreconocibles de nuestra familia… —Mama, Papa… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? Aun seguíamos llorando, por la cruel perdida de nuestra familia cuando la policía llego a la casa y vio esta horrible escena. Luego, un horrible grito desgarrador se escuchó por todas partes, este grito, fue de mi hermana, quien estaba destrozada por lo que acababa de ocurrir… —¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''… El destino es cruel, nos quita a las personas que más queremos de las peores maneras posibles, sin embargo, esto es necesario para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas, gracias a esto, pude conocer a mucha gente que nos ayudó a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero… el dolor no se va nunca, no importa que suceda, a quien conozca o que haga, el vacío siempre está ahí y lo único que puede llenar ese vacío, es mi hermana “La única familia que me queda” …''' Era de noche y estaba usando un par de binoculares para ver la ciudad, nos encontrábamos en nuestro apartamento, en uno de los edificios más altos, yo estaba en el balcón, mientras que mi hermana estaba acostada en una silla (Como esas que están en las piscinas y playas para que la gente pueda tomar el sol) mirándome silenciosamente. —Veamos, oh, hay un joven rodeado por 2 criminales, parece que quieren robarle, definitivamente está acabado. —Uju… Asintió desinteresadamente. — ¿Eh? Espera, les está dando una paliza ¡¿Eh?! Ahora los está matando, espera ¿Qué clase de habilidades de villano de comic son esas? —Mejor mira hacia otro lugar, no querrás verte involucrado por ser testigo. —Ah, sí. Mire hacia otro lugar, un edificio que estaba a varias cuadras del nuestro, mire hacia un piso aleatorio. — ¡OH! Una demostración de relaciones sexuales entre dos mujeres ¡Esa no me la esperaba! ¡Hey Ray deberías mirar esto! — ¿Acaso piensas que me gustan esas cosas? — Ah, cierto, tienes razón, mejor me quedo mirando yo solo… ¡Oye! ¿Y ese quién es? ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! — ¿Ahora qué? Pregunto con el mismo desinterés. — ¡Un desgraciado que está atacándolas a las mujeres que te acabo de mencionar! ¡Ahora mismo está…! — ¿Esta…? Ahora su vos mostraba una mínima cantidad de interés… —Siendo brutalmente asesinado por una de las mujeres… Mejor dejo los binoculares por hoy. Deje los binoculares y me acerque a Ray. Ella era Raven Evans (O Ray para abreviar) Mi hermana de 18 años, un poco baja de estatura para su edad, midiendo solamente 1,65, tiene cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos de color gris, su piel es tan blanca que me cuesta compararla con algo que no sea la nieve, lleva puesta una camiseta deportiva y unos shorts negros dejando al descubierto sus delicados hombros y piernas, no sale mucho y si lo hace, sale conmigo, ella no puede hablar con la gente si está sola debido a un trauma de hace años así que se la pasa encerrada leyendo libros y jugando. Yo soy Rodney Evans (O como me dicen los demás, Rod) Tengo 19 años, mido 1,78, mi cabello también es negro y mis ojos grises, me gusta vestir siempre una camiseta blanca junto a mi chaleco de camuflaje militar, con unos pantalones iguales, yo, a diferencia de mi hermana, me paso todo el día trabajando para poder mantenernos a ambos y paso toda la noche con ella, sufro de insomnio y solo puedo dormir si uso unas pastillas, pero solo puedo usarlas los sábados y domingos ya que me hacen dormir dos días enteros, así que paso 5 días sin dormir. Hemos vivido solos desde hace años en esta ciudad, donde los crímenes son algo común para todos. Debo trabajar para poderla proteger, no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder. —Ray, ¿Quieres cenar? —Finalmente dices algo bueno. Dijo felizmente con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No importa que suceda, protegeré a Ray aunque me cueste la vida, porque… Ella es la única familia que me queda y no puedo permitirme perder a nadie más como los perdí hace años. '''… Era de noche, como siempre me encontraba lidiando con mi insomnio se me acabaron las pastillas para dormir y tratar de hacerlo no me llevara a ningún lado, así que me la paso en foros donde hablan sobre lo que sucede en esta ciudad y matando el tiempo en cualquier cosa ligeramente interesante. “Asesina en serie que tiene relaciones sexuales con sus víctimas antes de asesinarlas…” —Ninfómana psicópata… “Después de un año de escapar de la institución mental de Emmort City, este joven ha asesinado a más de un centenar de personas…” —Policía inútil, no puede atrapar ni a una sola persona… “Extraños asesinatos efectuados por grupos de personas encapuchadas…” — ¿Eh? El título de ese post me había llamado la atención, así que decidí revisarlo y leí atentamente cada palabra de lo que decía… “Desde hace un par de meses, se han avistado a personas vestidas con túnicas de color negro, han sido avistadas en las afueras de Emmort City; principalmente en áreas residenciales; esto fue reportado a la policía por personas que vivían en esas mismas áreas tiempo antes de que hubiesen víctimas, el pasado 6 de octubre del 201X fueron descubiertos los cuerpos de una familia entera, todos apuñalados por dagas que fueron encontradas a pocos metros de los cuerpos, violadas y destazadas, se cree que los hombres encapuchados (Sospechosos de los asesinatos en masa) pertenecen a un grupo criminal anti-religioso cuyo nombre aún se desconoce; todo aquel que tenga información del grupo ya mencionado, por favor, contactad con la policía para brindar información para apoyar a la investigación” —… No hace falta decir que mi impresión al leer esto fue inmensa “¿Todavía ellos se encuentran por aquí?” “¿Sera el mismo grupo?” “¿Estaremos bien?” Pero lo más importante fue… “Raven… ¿Estará bien si llegase a saberlo?” Ella generalmente evita páginas de este tipo ya que le da miedo lo que ocurre afuera, sin embargo a veces por curiosidad revisa estas páginas, no me sorprendería llegar algún día y encontrarla a ella encerrada en su habitación e incluso oculta bajo su cama después de leer esto… —Por ahora ella no debe saberlo *Bloquear página* Fui a otras páginas, buscando la manera de pasar la noche hasta que salga el sol… …''' Ya había amanecido y no he dormido en toda la noche, tengo sueño pero no demasiado, debido a que ya he estado en la misma situación en muchas ocasiones me he acostumbrado a esto y puedo pasar días sin dormir y no estar muy cansado, por supuesto, tampoco es una sensación muy agradable el no dormir. Me encontraba cocinando el desayuno para Ray y para mí. Encendí el televisor y puse las noticias matutinas, justo ahora estaban dando un reportaje del clima. — ¿Ya está listo el desayuno…? Dijo la somnolienta Ray —Si ya está, siéntate. Ray se sentó mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decían sobre el clima de hoy, yo fui a preparar los platos de ambos. Después de prepararlos le lleve su comida a Ray y también la mía. —Huevos, tocino y un par de tostadas. — ¿Esto…? ¿No es un poco cliché? Señalo Ray en un tono aburrido. —No te quejes y come. —Por supuesto. Igualmente ella nunca rechaza la buena comida… Mientras comíamos veíamos el reportaje sobre un evento de la época… —Como pueden ver detrás de mí, las personas están aquí para el Black Friday, ustedes pueden ver la inmensa cantidad de personas que se encuentran detrás de mí, todos con la intención de aprovechar el descuento del 65% del para las primeras 200 personas en comprar, ya ha habido algunos accidentes y peleas en… Repentinamente un fuerte disparo se escuchó en la lejanía y la gente entro en pánico, luego algo rozo el rostro de la reportera dándole un increíble susto y cayendo al suelo. Luego alguien salió corriendo hacia la reportera, con la intención de ayudarla. — ¿Estas bien? —Sí, solo me rozo. —Menos mal, tengo que irme, pero, creo que esto será buena noticia. Inmediatamente el joven que la ayudo salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, poco después un grupo de hombres armados salió corriendo detrás de él, aparentemente ellos fueron quienes casi le dan un disparo a la reportera. —… B-Bien… En otras noticias… Inmediatamente ella cambio de tema… —En serio, ¿Qué más tiene que ocurrir en esta ciudad para que finalmente la policía se tome en serio el tema de la taza de crímenes ridículamente elevada? —El exterior, es peligroso… Es mejor quedarse aquí… Dijo con una voz temblorosa y asustada, parece que fue mala idea poner ese canal… Ya habían pasado de las 9:00 Am, a esa hora me tocaba ir a trabajar, me prepare rápidamente y me despedí de Ray. —En el refrigerador esta tu almuerzo, caliéntalo como siempre y recuerda lavar los platos cuando termines. —Sí, siempre me dices lo mismo. —Porque si no te lo digo, terminaras olvidándote de lavar los platos y después soy yo quien tiene que lavarlos. —Y como mi hermano mayor deberías ser un ejemplo enseñándome que es lo que debería hacer… La interrumpí y le dije en un tono más estricto. —Solo lava los malditos platos. —Logre hacerte molestar. Dijo en un tono burlón. Esa es mi hermana Ray, le gusta hacerme molestar y no le importa si después la termino sermoneando por lo mismo, sé que ella podría ser completamente independiente de mí, pero su trauma no la deja, al tenerle miedo a la gente, también le tiene miedo al exterior y se rehúsa a salir, la única forma de que ella salga, es conmigo, y aun así, si la dejo sola por un momento incluso puede terminar llorando, es como una niña… A veces pienso que sería mejor para ella vivir sola y así superar su miedo, pero esta ciudad lo único que hace es empeorarlo, además de que cuando veo su rostro cuando está asustada, recuerdo aquel día y el corazón empieza a dolerme… Supongo que déjala sola es difícil para mí también… '''… —… — ¡Rod! — ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre? —Maldición, siempre en las nubes, estaba diciéndote que si no tenías nada para hacer antes de año nuevo. Por ejemplo dentro de una semana y cinco días, Rose va a organizar una fiesta increíble para ese día. Quien hablaba era mi amigo Trevor, lo único que piensa es en buscar cualquier excusa para festejar y acostarse con alguna mujer, de su edad o mayor, sus únicos requisitos eran que fueran bellas y de piel blanca (No me gusta decirlo así, pero no encuentro otra manera de explicarlo) es mayor que yo, tiene 23 años y se encuentra en la única universidad de esta ciudad. Yo en cambio… —No creo que este ahí. — ¡Siempre con lo mismo! Cada vez que te invito a una fiesta… —Lamento interrumpirte pero “Invitar” creo que no es la palabra adecuada, estoy muy seguro por lo de la última vez Rose definitivamente no va a invitarte, solo vas a colarte a la fiesta, de seguro terminaran echándote de ahí. Rose otra amiga cercana, de 20 años, muy bella por cierto, es una joven con mucho dinero, siempre antes de terminar el año, hace una gran fiesta para celebrarlo, el año pasado Trevor borracho intento acostarse (Generalmente no lo hace si hay más de un año de diferencia siendo ella menor que él) con Rose, por supuesto ella se rehusó, al final todo termino en una pelea entre él y un par de los de seguridad y la familia de Trevor pagando una fianza para que lo liberaran. —Pff, no me voy a colar. Dijo orgullosamente. —Y entonces… — ¡Voy a invitarme solo! Grito inflando su pecho en puro orgullo, a pesar que lo que dijo fue una estupidez. —Morirás un día de estos por seguir así. — ¿Por qué me das una sentencia de muerte? Dijo con algo de miedo fingido. —Porque… ¡Yo soy quien todo lo ve y todo lo sabe! Y predecir tu futuro es algo sencillo para mí. —Pff, ¡Jajaja! Ok, bien, te creo. — ¿Es una broma verdad? Jajaja, ah, ni yo mismo me lo creí. Dijimos ambos riéndonos y burlándonos de la mala broma. —Pero en serio, ¿No iras? —Puede ser que sí vaya este año, a diferencia de ti, Rose SI me invito. —No le eches sal a la herida por favor. —No prometo nada. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran la 1:30PM. —Se acabó mi descanso, nos vemos entonces. —Ah, bien, nos vemos Rod. Nuevamente regrese a mi trabajo. Era una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, trabajo ahí desde hace un mes aproximadamente, pero como acostumbro a cambiar de trabajos no me tomo mucho adaptarme a este lugar. El lugar estaba muy bien decorado y era muy concurrida a las horas del desayuno y almuerzo, trabajo como cocinero en la mañana y después de mi descanso como mesero. — ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Un filete de res y una soda dietética sabor uva. — ¿Nada más? La persona que se encuentra en frente a mi es una fanática de todas las bebida de sabor a uva, una mujer muy hermosa con un cuerpo esbelto. Sin duda si Trevor la conociera buscaría la forma de acostarse con ella, por eso mismo nunca se la he presentado (A pesar que yo tampoco la conozco) aunque el dueño de la tienda me dijo que ella era una ninfómana, además estar cerca de ella siempre me da una sensación de peligro. Además, tengo la sensación de que he visto su rostro en más de un solo lugar. —Ahora que lo pienso… A ti también te quiero. —Lamento informarle que no estoy en el menú, además, creo que en esta broma generalmente los roles son diferentes. —Nunca dije que fuera una broma. La ignore y dije: —Un filete de res y una soda dietética sabor uva, se lo traeré en un momento. —Virgen. —Zorra… Respondí instantáneamente en voz baja. Nos miramos a los ojos directamente con algo de odio de por medio y luego me fui de ahí para poco después traerle su orden. Después de eso no hubo nada fuera de lo normal hasta que termino mi turno. ... Después de salir de trabajar, fui hacia una clínica, donde trabajaba una… Conocida por así decirlo, es una mujer que estuvo ayudándome a tratar con mi insomnio, desgraciadamente casi ninguno de sus métodos podían ayudarme a dormir y los que sí lo hacían, raramente volvían a funcionar en mí, eventualmente se rindió conmigo y me dijo que viniese cada vez que me quedara sin medicina para dormir. Y aquí estoy… — ¿Doctora Ria? Nunca supe su nombre real, solo sé que todos le dicen Ria. —Aquí estoy. Me asusto por un momento cuando repentinamente salió desde debajo de su escritorio, una mujer con un cuerpo voluptuoso que aparenta unos 24/25 años, aunque realmente tiene 32, vestida con una bata blanca, cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azules. — ¿Qué haces ahí? —Estaba buscando mi anillo que me lo quite un momento cuando me puse los guantes y cuando me di cuenta se me había caído. — ¿El que te regalo tu hermana? —Ese mismo, pero no te preocupes, ya lo encontré. La hermana de la Doctora Ria desapareció hace ya casi seis meses, nadie sabe lo que le ocurrió y ese anillo es el último regalo que le dio, y lo aprecia casi tanto como su propia vida, seguramente si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes la hubiera visto en un estado de pánico por no poder encontrarlo. —Dejando eso de lado, ¿Vienes por las medicinas? —Sí, aquí está el pago. Le entregue un sobre con el pago exacto por las medicinas para dormir que ella me consigue. —Gracias, pero recuerda que no puedes depender siempre de eso. Dijo como si estuviera a punto de darme un sermón sobre el uso prolongado de las pastillas. —Lo sé, pero hay un punto en el que no tengo otra opción. — ¿Han vuelto a funcionar los métodos que te enseñe? Pregunto preocupada. —Pocas veces, pero ya estoy empezando a dormirme más seguido sin ayuda de las medicinas. Su expresión cambio de estar preocupada a una de alivio, luego me dio una sonrisa amable y dijo: “—Gracias a dios, estas mejorando.” Salí de la clínica y regrese a casa. La Doctora Ria, es una persona amable y se preocupa mucho por sus pacientes, pero no sé si es porque he sido su paciente por más de 10 años (Cuando mi insomnio apareció a los 9 años) o por otra razón, pero ella se preocupa aún más por mí. —Incluso un psicólogo se habría cansado de lidiar con alguien así por 10 años seguidos… …''' Llegue a casa, como siempre, Ray estaba esperándome profundamente dormida… Creo que ya entienden como son mis días, todos son iguales, lo único que cambia son las ocasiones en las que mis medicinas se acaban y tengo que ir a buscar más. Después de bañarme fui hacia la cocina para hacer la cena, inmediatamente empecé a cocinar Ray se despertó, estaba aun con su pijama puesta y se rascaba los ojos. —Ahh… ¿Llegaste? —Hace como una hora… — ¿Y cómo te fue? Pregunto con un ligero interés, aunque su atención no era hacia mí sino al curry que estaba cocinando. —Me invitaron a un evento antes de año nuevo. —Ah… Bien… Dijo sin emoción alguna. —Y pienso ir… —Está bien, divier… ¿¡Que tú qué?! Repentinamente su usual tono indiferente cambio súbitamente a un gran grito de sorpresa. —Que estoy pensando en ir… —… Ray me miraba con una genuina mirada de escepticismo. — ¿Estas bromeando? —Nop. Respondí inmediatamente. —… ¿Estás loco? —Probablemente. Indique esa posibilidad. — ¿Por qué piensas ir? ¿Por qué…? Bueno… si tuviera que dar una respuesta a eso sería: —Trevor finalmente me convenció de ir, además no puedo hacer lo mismo todos los años; añadir un poco de variedad no hace daño. Generalmente todos los años me quedaba aquí con Ray cada que se acercaba el año nuevo, la fiesta será el 29 de diciembre a las 10:00 pm duraría todo el 30 hasta la medianoche y terminaría el 31 a las 6:00 am, todas las fiestas de fin de año de Rose han sido así, sin excepción. —Pero no te preocupes, debería estar aquí para poder celebrar año nuevo contigo. —… Ella lo pensó una y otra vez antes de decir algo, hasta que finalmente se decidió y dijo: —Si es así, entonces no hay problema, diviértete. Pude sentir un poco de hostilidad en sus palabras, así que decidí bromear un poco. —Por supuesto, también es posible que me quede ahí desde el principio y puede ser que olvide hacer comida para ti, pero… Estarás bien sin duda, ya que eres lo suficientemente buena cocinando como para no necesitarme por tres días enteros, te deseo suerte y no te preocupes por guardarme algo de comer, estoy seguro que ahí habrá comida preparada por verdaderos expertos, manjares exquisitos y bufets inmensos. Generalmente cuando Ray cocina termina por ser la primera en decir que vayamos a algún restaurante, cafetería o puesto de comida rápida. — ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! Lo siento, en serio no hay problema, por favor ya deja de hablar de comida ¡Y por favor no te olvides de preparar la comida! Sabes que no soy buena cocinando. Dijo con algo de pánico, pero lo que dijo fue completamente sincero. —Por supuesto que no lo olvidare. Dije con una sonrisa. '''… 23 de diciembre… Ya habían comenzado mis días libres hasta año nuevo, acorde encontrarme con Trevor hace unos días en frente del centro comercial. … Apenas llegue al primer lugar que fui fue a la sala de juegos, no voy a quedarme esperándolo sentado en algún lugar sin hacer nada interesante… Paso media hora de la hora acordada. — ¡Muere, muere, muere! La pantalla GAME OVER apareció. —Demonios… Inmediatamente me levante me di cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de mí. —Hola, ¿Quieres jugar? — ¡Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas! Grito con una gran ira. —No me digas que… ¿Estuviste esperando? —Sí, más de media hora. — ¡Pfff! Idiota, pensaste que te esperaría sentado o algo así, debiste imaginarte que vendría aquí en un primer lugar. No pude evitar reírme por la estupidez de Trevor. —Si… Si, mejor olvidémonos de esto. —Bien, bien, ¿Para qué me buscabas? —Ah, cierto, acompáñame, quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo. — ¿Para quién? Otra mujer más con la que vas a pasar uno o dos meses. Dije con algo de desprecio. — ¿Quién crees que soy? —Un idiota que busca tirarse a cada mujer que está en su campo visual. —Infeliz. Se había molestado, no por lo que había dicho, sino porque lo que dije era verdad. — ¿Y quién es esta vez? —Te la presentare en la fiesta, está un poco loca pero estoy seguro que te caerá bien. —Vale, te ayudare… Al final termine acompañándolo hasta que finalmente termino por comprarle un collar bastante lujoso. —Oh, vas con todo. —Te digo que ella vale la pena. —Eso dijiste de las últimas 6… Sin embargo, el collar que había comprado era uno de plata con algunas piedras de gran valor donde en el centro de él había una de color verde, eran 7 en total, de todos los regalos que le he visto hacer, definitivamente este es el mejor, sin duda él quiere que esto sea algo serio. — *Snif* *Snif* Finalmente… Dije conmovido. — ¿Finalmente qué? Pregunto sospechando que fuese una broma. —Finalmente decidiste salir del estancamiento de tu vida, es realmente increíble que dejes de ser un mujeriego de tercera. — ¿A quién le dices mujeriego de tercera? Por supuesto, cayó en la trampa. —Ah cierto, te sobreestime, mujeriego de quinta. — ¡No tienes el derecho de decir eso! Grito enfurecido. —Entonces… ¿Quieres apostar? Dije maliciosamente, Trevor dudo por un momento, pero al final decidió aceptar, la apuesta era que si yo lograba lograr seducir a alguien mejor de lo que puede hacer el, yo ganaría. — ¿Y bien, quien será? —Ya la conoces… Tenía una ligera mirada de confusión en su rostro cuando dije eso y me pregunto quién era y yo solo dije: “Ya lo veras” …''' Llegamos a una casa de gran tamaño, este lugar estaba en la zona donde viven los ricos de la ciudad, por supuesto estamos aquí por la apuesta, ya que si fuera por cualquier otra razón, Trevor ni siquiera se asomaría por estos lugares. La casa de Rose. — ¿Teníamos que venir aquí? —Sí, eso fue lo que apostamos. Se veía en su cara que estaba a un paso de retirarse, pero pensó por un segundo y luego de que finalmente se decidiera procedimos a entrar a casa de Rose. Como Trevor no lo dejaron entrar yo me quede hablando con rose un rato en la sala mientras que el miraba desde lejos. — ¿Oh? ¿Y eso fue lo que paso realmente? —Sí, es un asco de persona, como podría interesarme en un ebrio desquiciado como él. Llevo un par de horas hablando con ella. —No tienes que decirlo, yo sé bien qué tipo de persona es el, pero creo que sería mejor dejar ese tema. —Tienes razón… Dime, iras a la fiesta de este año. —Esta vez, iré solo por ti. Ella se rió un poco y luego dijo: —En ese caso, me encargare que seas considerado como un invitado especial. —Gracias por eso, me gustaría agradecerte de alguna forma. —Yo tengo una idea… Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejo a su imaginación. '''… Después de un buen rato, salí de ahí, y ahí estaba mirándome Trevor con una expresión resignada. —Págame. —Infeliz. Hoy, termine ganando una apuesta por 150 dólares, pero estaría satisfecho sin necesidad del dinero. …''' Por curiosidad me acerque a la cafetería donde trabajo, yo estoy libre hasta el año nuevo, pero aún sigue trabajando normalmente, así que decidí ir a echar un vistazo. Entre y pude notar que habían muy pocas personas dentro, esto era normal a esta hora, entonces pude percatarme de cierta adicta a bebidas sabor a uva que estaba sentada al final, ella me vio y me señalo que me sentara junto a ella, no tenía nada para hacer así que decidí arriesgarme. Pedí un vaso de agua y un sándwich, luego de que me lo entregaran y le dieran su comida a la mujer en frente de mi empezó a hablar. — ¿Y…? ¿Qué tal el sexo a mitad del día? —¡! *Pff* ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! No pude ocultar mi sorpresa y termine escupiendo el agua. — ¿En serio? Solo bromeaba, no me esperaba eso… —Maldita… Solo estaba jodiendome y termine delatándome. —Ah, pero no puedo creer que no me hayas invitado, pudiste tener la oportunidad de hacer un trio conmigo, no me importaría realmente. —Eres la última persona a quien le pediría eso (Aunque en un futuro podría pensar en hacer eso) La idea vino a mi mente, pero lo deje de lado y continúe comiendo mientras ella seguía hablando. —¿? Ella me miro con una extraña expresión, como si hubiese visto algo ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara? Luego se acercó a mí, hasta el punto en el que creí que iba a lanzarse encima de mí, y con un movimiento rápido saco algo de mi chaleco sin que me diera oportunidad de evitar que lo alcanzara, sin duda ella tenía habilidad para robar a la gente ¿Quién demonios es ella? Lo que tomo fue un frasco casi vacío en el que quedaban unas cuantas gotas de un líquido. Destapo el frasco y se bebió el líquido restante. — ¡¿Estás loca?! Escúpelo de una vez. —Esto no me hará nada, confió en ti. Dijo con plena confianza. — ¿Qué harías si eso fuera veneno? —No pasa nada, después de todo, adoro el sabor de los afrodisiacos, hacen que se me caliente el cuerpo y que me excite tanto, pero lastimosamente era muy poco, esto no me afectara. Quede impactado, no por la locura perversa que acaba de decir ella, sino porque se había dado cuenta. — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —Desde que vi el frasco, la tapa estaba floja y pude oler el contenido. — ¿Pudiste olerlo? ¿Acaso eres un perro de caza? No es posible que alguien tenga una nariz tan buena, además que ese afrodisiaco estaba hecho con un olor ligero para poderlo mezclar con bebidas o comida sin que alguien más se diera cuenta. —No soy nada de eso, además, es descortés que le digas a una dama algo así, las mujeres comenzarían a odiarte y por último, digamos que si usas eso, tenemos más en común de lo que crees, dime… ¿En serio no quieres hacerlo conmigo? Te daré un servicio especial, haremos cosas que nunca en tu vida habrás imaginado siquiera. —Ya te dije que no. Ella me da una mala sensación, no creo que sea buena idea estar a solas con ella. —Ah… Eres aburrido… Suspiro como si se rindiera de una vez por todas, dudo que lo haga… Luego su expresión cambio a una sonrisa maliciosa. —Dime, ¿Para qué lo usaste? —Originalmente pensaba usarlo en una fiesta que harán dentro de unos días, pero vi una oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y lo demás… Es historia. Me levante antes de que ella me hiciera quedarme más tiempo. —Entonces… Me voy. —Yo también debería irme, tengo que ir a una cita con alguien. —No lo drogues. —Mira quien lo dice. A pesar que ella de mala espina, es alguien con quien se puede hablar normalmente, sin embargo… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué nunca puedo estar con personas normales? Trevor es lo más cercano a eso y aun así es un mujeriego y esa mujer… Definitivamente está loca. Rezo por quienquiera que sea el que vaya a estar con ella. —Ah… No le pregunte su nombre… Qué más da, la próxima vez que la vea. '''… 25 De diciembre, Navidad. —En las noticias del clima de hoy, es posible que haya una fuerte nevada en la noche, se les pide a los residentes que se abstengan de manejar o salir al anochecer, la autopista y varias carreteras han sido cerradas debido a la continua nieve que ha estado cayendo desde anoche, en otras noticias… Desde nochebuena ha estado nevando sin parar, no es nada de qué preocuparse, pero después de varias horas la nieve se empieza a acumular y las carreteras se congelan, por esa razón están cerrándolas, pero esto pasa cada año, esta vez se tardó un poco más de lo normal pero es lo mismo de siempre. — ¿Harán la fiesta con toda esta nieve? —Sin duda, la familia de Rose tiene suficiente dinero como para preparar contramedidas, mientras no haya una nevada fuerte todo estará bien. El lugar de la fiesta fue decidido, este año será en el centro de la ciudad, una plaza lo suficientemente grande como para reunir a la mitad de la ciudad ahí, si descartamos las carreteras y el interior de los edificios alrededor habrá suficiente espacio para unas 10.000 personas, generalmente las fiestas que organiza la familia de rose hay cerca de 800 invitados y un montón de gente colada a la fiesta así que estimo que deberían haber unas 1.500 personas ahí, la seguridad siempre es buena y el lugar será cercado, a pesar de eso, la gente siempre consigue como colarse. Los invitados incluyen a socios de la familia y sus familias, algunos empleados desde ciertos puestos en las empresas de las que son dueños y una buena cantidad de conocidos y amigos, además de una gran cantidad de compañeros de la universidad de Rose (La principal razón de que se cuele tanta gente) —Aunque todavía me sorprende que sean capaces de armar una fiesta así… y aun así mantenerla bajo control. Dijo Ray ligeramente sorprendida, ya ella sabían también los detalles de la organización de la fiesta, a pesar que le cuesta salir. —Parece más un festival que una fiesta, como esos festivales de música que hacen cada año en lugares alejados de las ciudades. —Sí, tienes razón. Afirmo Ray. —Nos vemos entonces. —Vale… Me dirigía hacia casa de Trevor para empezar a acordar donde nos íbamos a encontrar antes de ir a la fiesta y que haría el para colarse. —… *Beep* *Lo siento, pero en este momento es probable que me encuentre con alguien o esté ocupado, deja tu mensaje que yo responderé en cuanto lo vea* — ¿Trevor? Voy a tu casa en este momento, ya hace un par de días que te llamo y no contestas ¿Saliste de la ciudad o algo? En fin nos vemos. Había llamado a Trevor pero lo único que escucho es el buzón de mensajes, ¿Qué ocurriría? Tome un taxi y me fui a casa de Trevor… Llegue en unos cuantos minutos. Mire su casa, una casa de un solo piso en los suburbios con rejas metálicas en las ventanas y dos puertas en la entrada primero la de madera y una segunda metálica para evitar robos o que derriben alguna de estas, el siempre deja la puerta metálica entreabierta cuando se encuentra en casa. —Esto es raro… ¿Por qué no ha contestado entonces…? Toque la puerta, pero nadie salía… Entonces intente abrirla. — ¿No está asegurada? Esto definitivamente es extraño, las luces de adentro están apagadas a pesar que la puerta no tiene seguro, me empecé a preocupar, prestaba atención a cada cosa que había dentro de la casa de Trevor, en caso de que alguien hubiera entrado a robar y siga aquí. Las luces no funcionaban, decidí revisar la casa a pesar que mi visión estaba limitada, la sala, la cocina, el garaje no había nadie y el sótano estaba cerrado, solo quedaba la habitación de Trevor y el baño. Fui hacia la habitación de Trevor, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Entonces recordé, que Trevor una vez dijo que guardaba una copia de la llave de su habitación detrás del retrete, fui al baño, estaba aún más oscuro de lo que estaba la casa. Busque el encendedor de luz, una vez lo encontré encendí las luces del baño, fueron las únicas que funcionaban, el repentino cambio de iluminación me deslumbro y me tomo un momento acostumbrarme al cambio, pero lo que vi me dejo impactado. La ducha estaba toda cubierta de sangre y había un rastro de sangre que llevaba a la habitación de Trevor, me asuste, pero busque las llaves y me dirigí rápidamente a su habitación. Abrí la puerta, la luz estaba encendida, pero las ventanas estaban bloqueadas, eso explicaría por qué nadie vio la escena del interior. Las paredes salpicadas de sangre, pareciera también que hubo alguna clase de pelea, un espejo estaba destruido y la mesa de noche estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación, y en la cama de Trevor… Había un cuerpo en un horrible estado, tenía un montón de apuñaladas, estaba amarrado a la cama, parecía que hubiera sido torturado, podía ver cortes tan profundos en los brazos que se alcanzaban a ver los huesos, su pierna derecha fue arrancada y habían arrancado varios pedazos de carne y hueso de ella, había un olor que indicaba que esto había pasado hace algún tiempo, la sangre se había secado y no había nada que indicara quien pudo haber hecho esto… La victima… Trevor… —Demonios, ¿Qué ocurrió con lo de ir a la fiesta de Rose? Trevor murió horriblemente. Esa noche la policía me interrogo, tuve que decirles cuando fue la última vez, quienes conocíamos Trevor y yo, quien creía que pudo haber hecho esto y otras preguntas… …''' 27 De diciembre, Funeral de Trevor. Ese día estaba junto a Ray. Nos encontrábamos ahí la familia de Trevor, Ray y yo, Trevor fue una de las pocas personas con las que Ray pudo llevarse bien, cuando le dije lo de Trevor estaba devastada, hicieron el funeral a ataúd cerrado, nadie soporto ver el estado en que estaba… La familia de Trevor era la más afectada, aunque él vivía separado de ellos, aun así seguía en contacto, su hermano menor, de solo 17 años estaba a punto de maldecir ahí mismo a quien haya hecho esto. Otra vez volvió a suceder, esta vez perdí a alguien importante, un gran amigo de hace muchos años, lo podría considerar un hermano, nos molestábamos uno al otro y peleábamos un poco entre ambos, competíamos constantemente y siempre nos jactábamos de nuestras victorias cuando el otro perdía. Regresamos a casa. Ese día no comimos mucho, tampoco dormimos. '''… 28 de diciembre, 5:50 am. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, estaba nevando, por suerte la nevada nunca llego, ninguno de los dos ha dormido desde que llegamos del funeral. —… — ¿Te vas a quedar mirando el vacío? Estábamos en el balcón, quien pregunto eso fue Ray, quien de alguna forma logro mantenerse calmada y siguió hablando. —Te recordó lo que paso hace años… ¿Cierto? —… No dije nada… —Piénsalo bien, esta vez fue diferente. —Eso no importa… Lo que importa es que nuevamente alguien importante para mi termino muriendo… Es la segunda vez, ahora me quitaron a mi mejor amigo. Dije en un tono bajo. —No puedes hacer nada sobre eso, no es tu culpa y no sabías que podía pasar. — ¡Lo sé! Pero aun así… ¿Por qué tengo que perder a las personas cercanas a mí? Finalmente tenía un buen amigo y lo último que le hice fue estafarlo. El dinero que conseguí con la apuesta lo devolví, fue enterrado con ese dinero. ¿Qué hare ahora…? —Ya me decidí. Dijo Ray determinada. — ¿Qué estás diciendo…? —Le prometiste a Trevor que irías a la fiesta ¿Verdad? —Sí, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Quién iría a una fiesta después de algo así? — ¿Eres un idiota o qué? Debes cumplir tu promesa con el… Al menos podrás hacer eso. —¿? Pero… —Yo voy a ir. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ella que? No pude comprender que dijo. —Repite eso por favor. —Que voy a ir. Mis oídos no están fallándome, en serio dijo eso. —Tampoco puedo quedarme aquí toda mi vida, y si es por él, te acompañare, y si no quieres ir, iré yo sola. Dijo completamente decidida, ¿Acaso olvido su propio miedo? —Está bien, iré. Se lo prometí después de todo. Fue la primera vez en años en que vi a Ray decidir a algún lugar por cuenta propia, y la primera vez desde lo ocurrido que va a un lugar donde habrá tanta gente, ella sabe eso perfectamente y aun así va a ir. —Esto es un gran avance. — ¿Qué dijiste? —Nada. …''' 30 De diciembre, 9:30 am. Hacia años a los que no había ido a una fiesta y ahora resulta que Ray viene conmigo, esto es algo único, es probable que ya se haya decidido a dejar su trauma de lado… Ya me había terminado de vestir, tenía puesto unos jeans semi-ajustados de color gris oscuro, con unas botas de cuero negro, una camisa blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta de invierno de colores blanco y negro, además de un collar de oro con un adorno de estrella. Tenía un buen rato esperando y Ray aún no había terminado de arreglarse. —… ¡Ah! Demonios voy a ver qué sucede. Fui hacia la habitación de Ray y toque la puerta… — ¿Ray? ¿Estas lista? —E-Espera un segundo… Esta nerviosa… A este paso nunca va a salir de ahí. —Voy a entrar. —Espera ¡Aun no! Entre a la habitación. Ahí estaba Ray, en frente del espejo. —Te dije que aún no ¿Qué harías si estuviera desnuda? —Darte un buen sermón ¿Quién fue la que me dijo que iría sola de ser necesario? —Tsk, no importa ¿Qué tal? La mire, tenía un vestido de una pieza sencillo de dos colores, en la derecha era negro y en la izquierda blanco, zapatillas de color blanco, medias largas a rayas negras y blancas y unas horquillas de plata con forma de estrella. Quede impresionado por lo hermosa que se veía, ambos acordamos usar ropa de colores similares y joyería de estrellas, estaríamos juntos en la fiesta y así ambos combinaríamos, pero creo que yo sería completamente eclipsado por ella, no, es mejor decir que sin duda lo seré. — ¡Perfecta! No habrá nadie igual o mejor a ti en los próximos diez mil años. —No exageres, ahora sal de aquí. — ¿Pero no estas lista? Se sonrojo y enfado. — ¡Todavía me faltan las bragas! ¡¡Ahora sal de aquí!! Me echo de su habitación… — ¿Qué clase de orden para vestirse tiene ella…? '''… Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de nuestro apartamento, Ray aun dudaba. — ¿Estas segura? Una vez salgamos de aquí, no te dejare regresar hasta que acabe la fiesta. —Estoy muy segura. Podía ver que estaba temblando ligeramente. —Descuida, estaré aquí contigo. —N-No te necesito para ir allí. Dijo haciendo pucheros. —Bien, entonces me voy adelantando, nos vemos en la fiesta. —Espera… Tomo mi mano antes de que pudiese irme, por supuesto eso fue una broma, pero fue efectiva. —No sueltes mi mano. Dijo tímidamente, mirando hacia abajo. —Por supuesto. Pude ver que cuando le dije eso dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa. —Vámonos entonces. —Sí. Dejamos el apartamento y fuimos hacia la fiesta. …''' Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que ocurriría esa noche… Llegamos y la fiesta había empezado desde anoche, en la entrada estaban los de seguridad que se encargaban de asegurarse de que estuvieras en la lista de invitados. —Nombre. Pregunto de manera imponente. —Rodney Evans, ella es mi hermana Raven, soy amigo cercano de Rose. —Oh, señor Rod, lo esperábamos, pónganse esta pulsera, estas son la prueba de que eres un invitado especial, aquí hay otra para su hermana, que disfruten la fiesta. Inmediatamente su aptitud cambio a una más amable, nos entregó dos pulseras plateadas. —Parece que somos VIP. Dijo Ray con una ligera emoción. —Todo gracias a una apuesta. — ¿Apuesta? —Nada importante, olvídalo. Entramos a la fiesta, había una cerca de 3 metros de altura rodeando todo el lugar, había un pequeño escenario, en él había una banda que estaba tocando algo de música electrónica, también parecía que habían un par de bandas más en ese lugar, una zona donde habían puestos de comida de todo tipo, además de un lugar donde hay una gran carpa, parece que ahí es donde se encuentra Rose y su familia, y caminos que llevaban directamente a algunos edificios del lugar, parece que también los usaran para la fiesta. Había aproximadamente unas 200 personas a la vista. — ¿Estas bien? Podía sentir el fuerte agarre de Ray y temblaba ligeramente. —Sí, solo no me sueltes. —No lo hare. Después de que se calmó, ella dijo que primero quería ir a donde estaba Rose, así que fuimos a la carpa que vimos justo al entrar. No me había equivocado, ahí se encontraba Rose. —¡! ¿Rodney? Se sorprendió al verme. —Te dije que vendría. —Pensé que no vendrías, ya sabes, por lo de Trevor, no me caía del todo bien, pero era tu amigo. —Eso se lo debes a ella. Señale a mi hermana que tenía un poco de vergüenza de hablar con Rose, a pesar que ya la conocía, es probable que le de vergüenza hablar con alguien con esa ropa puesta. — ¡¿Esa es Raven?! Grito en sorpresa. —Sí, ella decidió por su cuenta venir. —Hola. Saludo tímidamente a rose. — ¡Que linda te ves! ¿En serio eres tu Raven? No pareces tu misma. ¿Por qué demonios la trata como una niña? Tiene casi tu misma edad ¿Sabes? —Pero además de eso, es increíble que estés aquí, no, es increíble que los dos estén aquí. —Se lo prometimos a alguien, aunque ya esa persona no está presente, decidimos cumplir esa promesa. — ¿“Prometimos”? Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien lo hizo. No puedo refutar ese hecho. —De todos modos, espero que disfruten la fiesta, y aprovecha al máximo esas pulseras VIP. —Sí, muchas gracias. Después de eso, pasamos todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro, comiendo en los puestos, dentro de los edificios había una zona de videojuegos improvisada y competíamos entre nosotros y participamos en un torneo por parejas en un juego de peleas que ambos habíamos jugado en el pasado, terminamos siendo eliminados por profesionales en la semifinal, después de eso, como éramos invitados VIP teníamos una habitación para poder descansar un rato, dormimos ahí hasta el atardecer, luego de eso, fuimos a la cena con la familia de rose, hablamos un rato y terminamos en un concierto de una banda de rock famosa en la ciudad. ''never end my own party!'' La canción acabo y todos los presentes estaban emocionados por la siguiente. —Esto es increíble. Dijo la amante empedernida del Rock sentada en mis hombros llamada Ray. —Ni que lo digas, ¡Otra! ¡Otra! La banda siguió tocando hasta el cansancio, eran las 2:00 De la madrugada del 31 cuando acabaron de tocar. La última banda había dejado expectativas muy altas para la música, sin embargo, me había percatado que no había más bandas que tocaran. Los empleados prepararon un equipo de discoteca y las bandas disfrutaban de la fiesta después de guardar sus instrumentos en sus habitaciones. Después de que montaran todo el equipo, apareció alguien vestido con una chaqueta con capucha y llevaba una máscara de diseño espiral blanco y negro. Era un DJ, creo que se hacía llamar DJ.Twister, o algo así. Pero la diversión no duro mucho más allá de eso. Repentinamente hubo un corte eléctrico y todo el lugar se quedó a oscuras. Podía escuchar las voces de la multitud preguntándose qué ocurría. — ¿Qué sucede? —Cálmate, solo debe ser una falla momentánea… Pocos momentos después la electricidad regreso. — ¿Ves, que te dije? Pero repentinamente un grito de pánico azoto todo el lugar. El DJ del escenario había sido asesinado, y el asesino… —Maldición. Una persona vestida con una túnica negra y una daga en su mano… —Vámonos de aquí. Ray fue la primera en reaccionar, pero podía ver su miedo, bajo un poco y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y cerro sus piernas alrededor de mi abdomen para agarrarse con fuerza, salí corriendo con ella en mi espalda hacia la salida… Pero… Estaba bloqueada por más de esos hombres. ¬—Demonios, ahora que. No podíamos huir, nuestra única opción fue ocultarnos en uno de los edificios. —Ejem, ejem, todos los aquí presentes… Empezó a hablar por micrófono aquella persona, pero no me detuve para escucharlo y seguí corriendo. —Morirán en nuestras manos. Los gritos de pánico podían escucharse desde cualquier dirección, personas eran apuñaladas en todas partes y asesinadas brutalmente, la sangre salpicaba por todas partes y no había forma de huir, esta fiesta termino por convertirse en una masacre. '''… Tomamos cosas que nos podrían ser útiles en nuestra habitación y salimos corriendo hacia el ascensor. *Click* Presione el botón de planta baja. — ¿Qué haremos? Preguntaba la temerosa Ray. —Primero cálmate, tenemos que tener un plan, sino podríamos terminar como los demás. —Si tienes ra… El ascensor se detuvo antes de que estuviéramos siquiera a la mitad de camino, me puse en guardia con un palo de acero que había tomado en la habitación para usar como arma, las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entro… —Espera, espera, espera, soy yo, Rose. Por suerte solo era rose. —Baja de una vez, que ahí vienen ellos, me estaban persiguiendo. —Entraran al ascensor antes de que logremos bajar. Indico la asustada Ray. No lo harán. Tome una botella de aguardiente que tenía conmigo, salí del ascensor y vi a tres de esas personas al final del pasillo. — ¡Ahí esta! — ¡Hii! Chillo Rose que se había asomado para ver. Les tire la botella, uno cayó al suelo y los demás fueron salpicados por el líquido mientras se cubrían de los pedazos de vidrio que salieron disparados, luego encendí un fosforo y lo tire al charco de licor, prendiéndoles fuego a sus cuerpos, podía escuchar sus gritos de desesperación mientras intentaban apagar el fuego, entre al ascensor y presione nuevamente el botón. —Eso nos dará tiempo. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio. —Esos son el grupo que han estado asesinando gente indiscrimadamente ¿Cierto? Pregunto Rose. —Si… —Rod… ¿Esos son los mismos? Dijo Ray con vos temblorosa. Maldición, lo que faltaba, en verdad es el mismo grupo que mato a nuestros padres en frente de nosotros. —No quería decirlo, pero si… Son los mismos… Ocultárselo sería inútil… —No… Otra vez no… Parece que está a punto de darle un ataque de pánico, pero antes de que sucediera, escuche pasos venir de los pisos inferiores y voces diciendo algo sobre los ascensores. —Rose, toma a Ray, tenemos que salir de aquí. —Ah, sí. ¿Por dónde? No hay ninguna salida. —Te equivocas. Los ascensores tienen una salida de emergencia en la parte de arriba, sin excepción, salte y abrí la tapa de arriba, subí a la parte superior del ascensor, luego Rose me ayudo a subir a Ray y luego ayude a Rose a subir. El lugar tenía acceso al otro ascensor, pero estaba muchos pisos arriba como para alcanzarlo, nos agarramos de una viga de acero que había cerca. —Cuando ellos se den cuenta que salimos de ahí revisaran la salida de emergencia y nos verán. — ¿Que hare…? Busque algo útil en ese lugar, entonces pude ver una cadena que estaba suelta. —Esto servirá. Tome la cadena y la enganche al cable que sostenía el ascensor del que acabamos de salir, luego improvise un gancho con la otra punta y la enganche a la parte de abajo del otro ascensor. La cadena se tensaba más y más, lo mismo pasaba con el cable. —Bajemos por las escaleras. Había unas escaleras de mantenimiento que permitían a una persona bajar y subir a donde sea. —Sí. Bajábamos por las escaleras cuando el ascensor se detuvo, mientras que el otro empezó a subir. —Nos van a encontrar. Rose decía con mucho miedo en su voz. Llegamos un poco más abajo del ascensor cuando la tapa se abrió y alguien se asomó. — ¡Ahí están, atrápenlos! —Inténtele malditos descerebrados. La tensión del cable llego a su límite rompiéndose y haciendo que el ascensor cayera violentamente hacia el sótano, impacto contra el suelo destrozándose inmediatamente y acabando con las vidas de quienes estaban dentro de él. — ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — ¿Quieres preocuparte por eso, o quieres vivir? —Ya entendí. Bajamos hasta llegar al sótano. Ahí no había nadie, aparentemente la puerta estaba bloqueada y sin ascensor es imposible llegar hasta acá. El principal problema era el otro ascensor. —Ustedes busquen donde esconderse, yo voy a encargarme de esto. —Bien. En el sótano había un montón de cosas útiles, tome un cable, un encendedor y algunas latas de aerosol, además de algo de gasolina que esparcí en el suelo de la puerta después de preparar una trampa. Después de poner la trampa me asegure de que no hubiera ninguna otra entrada, por si acaso, puse una barricada con algunos objetos pesados en la puerta y otra trampa con una botella llena de gasolina y unos fósforos, al abrir la puerta los fósforos se encenderán encendiendo la botella, luego rompiéndose y creando un muro de fuego. —Ah… Ha…. Listo… Estaba cansado de cargar cosas tan pesadas… Busque donde se habían ocultado Rose y Ray. —Ah, aquí están… Estaban ocultas dentro de un antiguo congelador que ya no tenía puerta, por supuesto este no funcionaba pero, con luces apagadas estaría demasiado oscuro como para que alguien pueda verlas e incluso con luces encendidas es un poco difícil verlas si se ocultaran detrás de algunas cajas. — ¿Ninguna está herida? Les pregunte a ambas. —Estoy bien, pero… Ray… Indico Rose después de asegurarse de que no estuviera herida ni nada, ella señalo a Ray que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, no paraba de temblar y estaba sudando. —Ray ¡Ray! — ¿Eh? ¿Rod? Pregunto temerosamente. —Si soy yo, mírame y escucha atentamente, esto no será como la última vez, esta vez voy a protegerte, las protegeré a ambas, no tengas miedo, necesito que estés tranquila para que podamos salir de esta, no eres una niña, tú también puedes protegerte tu sola y protegerme a mi si cometo algún error, pero ahora te necesito tranquila. — ¿Me necesitas? Se había calmado un poco y pregunto si la necesitaba. —Sí, ahora mismo te necesito más que nadie, ayúdame a protegerte. —Ha… Ah… Lo hare. Inhalo y exhalo, ya se había calmado completamente. — ¿Ya te has encontrado con ellos antes? —Sí, y debo decir que esa vez no tuve tanta suerte como ahora. Se vio que había comprendido ligeramente lo que nos había ocurrido. —Está bien, llamare a algunos contactos de la policía que tiene mi padre para que puedan ayudarnos. —Eso servirá, aunque imagino que la gente estará desesperada llamando a la policía en masa. —Con esta llamada podre acelerar las cosas. Como era esperarse de una familia con poder. Escuche que ascensor estaba bajando. —Escóndase. Les susurre, apague las luces y me aleje un poco de ellas para poder ver desde un lugar seguro quienes trataran de entrar. Tome un par de cuchillos que había en el almacén, uno lo amarre a la punta de la barra de acero para improvisar una lanza y el otro me lo guarde. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, habían 6 personas adentro, el primero en salir fue quien activo la trampa, los aerosoles empezaron a rociar su contenido y los encendedores los convirtieron en unos lanzallamas que convirtieron el ascensor en un incinerador, ellos entraron en pánico utilizando a los demás para cubrirse, gritando por las quemaduras y tratando de huir, la gasolina del suelo se encendió y las latas se calentaron hasta el punto de explotar. *BOOOOM* Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, las latas explotaron, los 6 que se encontraban dentro del ascensor habían sido reducidos a un montón de carne que se quemaba hasta las cenizas, me acerque con un extintor y apague el fuego, sobre los cuerpos, puse varios contenedores de gas, abrí varios de ellos y luego coloque un encendedor para que se encendiera cuando el ascensor abriera sus puertas nuevamente, esto podría ser peligroso también para algún inocente, pero no tengo otra opción. Presione el botón del último piso del ascensor y luego las puertas se cerraron, con suerte esto se llevara a más de esos sujetos y si tengo mala suerte, terminaría matando algún inocente. Regrese con Rose y Ray. —Eres aún más despiadado que ellos… Dijo Rose. —Repito ¿Quieres vivir o no? —… Rose me dijo que ya había llamado a la policía y que ya estaban enviando una gran cantidad de oficiales con órdenes de disparar esos sujetos. Paso un buen rato mientras esperábamos. Pudimos escuchar las patrullas, tenían el edificio rodeado, a través del teléfono de Rose pudimos escuchar lo que ocurría afuera, aparentemente el grupo tomo Rehenes en este mismo edificio y están amenazando con matarlos a todos si se acercan. —Maldita sea… ¿Qué podremos hacer? Estaba pensando en cómo huir del edificio. … Repentinamente, mientras pensaba como huir… *BOOM* Escuche un sonido similar a una explosión de una molotov, el estruendo fue ligero, pero me di cuenta inmediatamente de que fue, la trampa que puse en las escaleras. —Tenemos que salir de aquí. —No hay otra forma de salir. —Maldición, es verdad. Se escucharon maldiciones y gritos desde la parte de las escaleras durante un rato, hasta que finalmente lograron entrar, las luces estaban apagadas, así que les era difícil ver, les dije a Rose y Ray que se escondieran dentro de unas cajas dentro del congelador, Ray no tendría problema con eso, Rose tiene un cuerpo delgado, pero es más alta, eso le causaría problemas, pero pudo esconderse, puse unas cajas vacías encima de ellas para ocultarlas. Empecé a moverme dentro del almacén, usando todo lo que hay en el cómo armas para detener a esos tipos. Aun llevaban las túnicas puestas, pero se habían quitados las capuchas dejando ver sus rostros. Tome unos alambres ligeramente gruesos y corrí silenciosamente por todo el lugar, empezaban a sospechar de que había alguien ahí y cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos miraban en dirección donde estuve, pero no pudieron verme. Logre poner los alambres en el suelo, luego usando unos pedazos de goma como aislante, los conecte una fuente eléctrica de alto voltaje, no hubo una reacción además de unos chispazos casuales, ellos se percataron de los cables, me subí a unas de las cajas y con una manguera para incendios los moje a todos, causando que fueran electrocutados hasta la muerte. Desconecte los alambres para poder moverme libremente. Parece que ninguno de ellos sobrevivió. Subí por las escaleras silenciosamente, me asome por el pasillo, no había nadie. Camine cuidadosamente por el pasillo con la lanza improvisada en mis manos. Pude ver la salida, también había un grupo de rehenes rodeado por 8 de ellos, dos tenían armas de fuego y los demás tenían cuchillos o hachas. —Tengo que encargarme del que está más lejos… Tome la botella del afrodisiaco que había usado antes, era pequeña, lo suficiente como para caber en mi mano sin problemas, la había convertido en un pequeño molotov. —Esto servirá. Lo encendí, apunte cuidadosamente y lo lance lo más fuerte que pude. — ¡Ahh! Le acerté directamente en la cara, exploto en su cabeza haciendo que se le quemara, rodo por el suelo hasta que perdió la consciencia, los demás fueron a ayudarlo, corrí hacia el que tenía la otra arma de fuego y utilice la lanza para apuñalar directamente su corazón, tome el arma y le dispare directamente a la cabeza a tres de ellos, el arma se quedó sin balas, quedaban 3 de ellos, uno de ellos estaba cerca de mí, se lanzó hacia mí con el cuchillo, use el cuerpo del que mate con la lanza como escudo, saque la lanza de su pecho, use el tubo para golpear su pierna y hacerle caer y luego en un segundo movimiento use el filo del cuchillo para cortarle el cuello, matándolo instantáneamente. —Maldito, muere. Uno de ellos tomo el arma del otro, me tire al suelo y use los dos cuerpos cerca de mí para cubrirme de las balas, funciono perfectamente y espere a que descargara el arma, cuando se vacío el cargador me levante rápidamente. —Tendrán que esforzarse aún más. Lance la lanza como una jabalina, acertó en su estómago, fue una herida mortal pero aún seguía vivo, mientras que el otro se amedrento por un momento corrí hacia el antes de que sacara su cuchillo, le di una patada en los testículos, cayo de rodillas, después, lo agarre de la nuca, coloque su cuchillo en el suelo con el filo hacia arriba y azote su cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo que el cuchillo atravesara el cráneo de lado a lado. El último aún seguía con vida. —Infeliz… Todavía hay muchos de nosotros en los demás pisos… —Esos no me importan, solo quería asegurar una salida. Tome la lanza y antes de que la retirara él dijo otra cosa. — ¿Eres el del sótano? Espero por tu bien que hayas estado solo, porque nuestro jefe se dirigía hacia allá, y no está muy feliz contigo. — ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tu jefe? Como si me importara, lo matare definitivamente, no solo eso, LO HARE SUFRIR POR TODO LO QUE HA HECHO. Dije dejando salir una hostilidad inmensa. —Te lo advertí. —Vete al carajo. Saque la lanza de su estómago y utilice el tubo para rematarlo aplastando su cabeza. Desate a uno de los rehenes y le di un cuchillo para que pudiera cortar las cuerdas de los demás, me acerque a la puerta, estaba bloqueada, tome unas latas de aerosol y un poco de gasolina, las encendí y las latas explotaron destruyendo la puerta, pude ver a la policía en el exterior. —Tengo que ir a bus… — ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! — ¡Ray! Quien había gritado era Ray, pude escuchar gritos de ayuda de parte de Rose también, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, llegue a la puerta del sótano, no quise perder tiempo en las escaleras y di un salto con todas mis fuerzas hacia abajo, me dolieron las piernas por el salto pero seguí corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. Llegue a donde se encontraban ellas. — ¡Ray! Ahí estaban ellas dos, y alguien más… —Oh, así que eres tú el que ha estado matando a mis chicos. Aparentemente era el líder de estos tipos. — ¡Suelta a mi hermana! Él estaba agarrando a Ray por sus muñecas levantando sus brazos y toqueteando su cuerpo, Rose estaba amarrada en el suelo. — ¿Y que si no lo hago? Es difícil encontrar juguetes de tal calidad. Lo que dijo me enfureció. — ¡¿Juguetes?! ¡Ni mi hermana ni Rose son juguetes! Atrévete a tocarlas y te arrepentirás en el infierno. Grite con una furia inmensa. Me puse en forma que amenazaba con atacarlo con la lanza. — ¿Qué me atreva a tocarlas? Con gusto. Deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de Ray debajo de su ropa poniendo sus manos en su trasero, pude oír unos gemidos de vergüenza de Ray mientras trataba de resistirse inútilmente. — ¡ARRRG! ¡¡MALDITO!! Grite mientras me lanzaba hacia él. —Mala idea. Uso a Ray de escudo, reaccione a tiempo y me eche hacia atrás. —Infeliz. —Creo que ya lo entiendes, si quieres matarlo, tendrás que matar a esta hermosa jovencita primero. —R-Rod, Ayúdame. Dijo Ray con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Maldito cobarde, solo espera que me libere de esto. Rose gruño con odio mientras trataba de liberarse. —No te desesperes señorita, tú serás la siguiente. — ¡Te matare! ¡Definitivamente te matare! Grite con un inmenso odio. —Pero no olvides que primero la tendrás que matar a ella. —Tsk. Piensa, piensa, ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Vamos a divertirnos un poco más, jovencita. —N-No, ¡Suéltame! Le quito el vestido a Ray. — ¡Oh! ¡Unas hermosas bragas y un sostenedor que combinan con el vestido! Esas hermosas rayas blancas y negras se ven perfectas en ti, pero quitémoslos para hacer que me divierta aún más. Rápido, piensa, piensa, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si me tardo mucho podrían hacerle algo horrible a Ray. Amarro sus manos y le quito el sostenedor y sus bragas dejándola desnuda. — ¡N-No! Ese desgraciado empezó a chupar sus pechos y a introducir sus dedos dentro de Ray en frente de mí, ella estaba llorando mientras se resistía. — ¡Ah! ¡Sin duda ella es un juguete de gran calidad! ¡No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad! No podía hacer nada, si trataba de hacer algo, el usaría a Ray como escudo y podría terminar matándola. Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡¿Qué demonios puedo hacer?! — ¡N-No! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Ayúdame! —Lo siento jovencita, tu hermano está asustado de poderte hacer daño al tratar de ayudarte, no va hacer nada por ti. El siguió chupando los pechos de Ray, mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo e introducía sus dedos dentro de ella. — ¡Qué demonios! ¡Quien no arriesga nada, no gana nada! ¡Prepárate a morir! Me lance hacia el con la lanza, pero el uso a Ray como escudo. — ¡Inténtalo y ella muere! —No es así. Apunte a su cuerpo pero fue una finta, me barrí en el suelo haciéndolo caer, luego le corte un brazo con la lanza liberando a Ray. —Lo siento por tardarme tanto. —*Snif* No importa, no podías hacer nada, gracias por ayudarme. Corte la cuerda que la amarraba y le di su ropa. Aquel tipo se volvió a levantar. — ¡Infeliz, me cortaste el brazo! —Todavía no he comenzado, hare que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Ray. —No… Eres tu quien va a morir. Con su brazo izquierdo, tomo un arma y le apunto a Ray, reaccione rápidamente y recibí la bala por ella. — ¡Rod! Caí en el suelo, la bala impacto en mi pecho. —Eso te sucede por tratar de enfrentarte a mí, ahora veras como me divierto con esas dos jovencitas mientras te desangras hasta morir. Me costaba moverme, no podía hablar, había mucha sangre y mi visión se hacía más borrosa. —Veras, lo de que mataras a mis chicos no importa, tengo muchos más, todos están en el último piso, puede ser que mataras a los que resguardaban a los rehenes, pero los de arriba están listos para recibir una orden de matar a todos los de los pisos de abajo, y voy a dar esa orden. —Jeje… ¿Dijiste…? ¿Último piso…? —Si, ahí están todos mis chicos, fuertemente armados y listos incluso para pelear con la policía. No pude evitar reírme a pesar de mi estado… — ¿Por qué te ríes? — Porque, a tus queridos chicos… Les deje un lindo regalo… — ¿Eh? No comprendió, pero un inmenso estruendo proveniente del último le dio a comprender lo que pasaba, todos los chicos de los que estaba tan orgulloso fueron asesinados por mi regalo. Poco después el ascensor cayó súbitamente, junto con varios cuerpos carbonizados. — ¡Ahh! Te matare definitivamente. —Tú eres quien va a morir. —Mier… Cuando se distrajo por la explosión me las arregle para levantarme y darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo. Tome el arma y le di varios disparos en brazos y piernas, gritaba de dolor, por ultimo termine vaciando su arma en lugares donde haría que no pudiera moverse. —Mátame de una vez… Dijo mirándome con odio. —Lo siento, pero no tendrás una muerte rápida. Tome una de las botellas que había llenado con gasolina y la vacié sobre él. Use el encendedor para prenderle fuego y dejar que las llamas lo mataran lentamente. Grito de dolor, se retorcía, pude ver como su piel se derretía con el fuego y como sufría lentamente. —Te aseguro que estas llamas no dolerán tanto como las llamas del infierno que te condenaran por toda la eternidad por lo que has hecho en tu vida. Finalmente murió. —Vámonos de aquí. Libere a Rose, ella y Ray me ayudaron a salir de este edificio. Salimos y pude ver las luces de las patrullas en el exterior, mientras aun estábamos caminando hacia ellas, mire hacia el horizonte, pude ver una luz, el amanecer. —Rose… ¿Qué hora es? —Eso que importa ahora, mira como estas. —Solo dime qué hora es. Ella no comprendió por que le había dicho eso, pero aun así vio la hora en su teléfono. 1 de enero, 5:58 Am, año nuevo. —Gracias Rose, Ray… — ¿Si? —Feliz año nuevo, te dije que estaría contigo, y tú también Rose, Feliz año nuevo. Les dije a ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Mírate cómo estás? Rose preocupada entre lágrimas no pudo comprender la razón de mis palabras, pero Ray, quien me conoce mejor que nadie sí. —Tú también, Feliz año nuevo Rod. —Ah, demonios, no los comprendo. —Jejeje… — ¿¡Rod!? ¡ROD! ¡Despierta! Perdí la consciencia… …''' El cuerpo me dolía y era más pesado de lo normal, me costaba moverme, abrí los ojos, parece que estoy en un hospital. —Ah, despertaste. ¿Quién es? Esa voz se me hace familiar, mire hacia una esquina de la habitación, ahí vi a la adicta al jugo de uva que me había encontrado en el pasado. — ¿¡Que haces…!? Ah… Al tratar de levantarme rápidamente un dolor punzante en mi pecho evito que lo hiciera. —No te muevas mucho y no hagas ruido, no queremos despertar a esa dormilona de ahí. — ¿Quién? Mire hacia el otro lado, había una persona sentada al lado de mi cama, profundamente dormida, era Ray. —Ella se quedó aquí esperando a que despertaras. — ¿Y tú? — ¿Yo? Apenas llegue hace un par de horas, me entere de lo que paso y quise venir a verte. ¿Acaso se considera ella misma mi amiga cercana o algo así? —Estuviste dormido por cuatro días, el doctor dijo que tuviste mucha suerte de que la bala no daño ningún órgano, medio centímetro más a la derecha y te hubiera matado. — ¿Cuatro días? No, no importa… Por primera vez en mi vida tengo algo de suerte. —Además, todos los que fueron rehenes te consideraron un Héroe o algo así, la policía no hará nada por las personas que mataste, dale las gracias a la chica rica que ayudaste. Así que Rose me ayudo con eso, pensé que me arrestarían por matar a tantas personas o por destruir gran parte de ese edificio, eso es bueno. —Bueno yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, y creo que tú también. Ella señalo a Ray. —Gracias por decirme todo eso, puede que nos volvamos a encontrar. —Eso tenlo por seguro, todavía no he podido hacerlo contigo, además, ahora parece que tenemos más en común de lo que crees. —¿? ¿Ese collar? Tenía un collar que se me hacía familiar, pero no recuerdo donde lo vi. — ¿Qué esto…? Es solo un regalo de alguien. —Creo que lo he visto en algún lugar. —Debe ser tu imaginación. No estoy seguro… Pero no debe importar si no lo recuerdo. —Nos vemos entonces. —Sí. Momentos después de que se fuera, desperté a Ray. —Rod… ¡Qué bueno que estas vivo! ¡Pensé que iba a perderte! Me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba. —No moriré solo con esto, pero yo me alegro más de que estés bien. Dije orgullosamente. —Sí, si… Finalmente todo acabo, solo queda una cosa. —Lo diré otra vez Ray, Feliz año nuevo, puede que este año no haya empezado de la mejor forma, pero no tengo dudas de que definitivamente este será un buen año. —Sí, Rod, definitivamente lo será. Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. '''… Desde entonces Ray se le hizo más fácil salir de casa, incluso ahora se las arregló para entrar en una universidad, no tiene muchos amigos, solo un par de ellos, pero todo ha ido mejorando poco a poco desde entonces. Pero algo que me molesta es que me he hecho algo famoso desde aquel incidente, todos me llamaban algo así como “El héroe de año nuevo” un día tuve una entrevista en televisión y lo que sucedió fue: —Y bien Rodney Evans, usted es considerado un héroe por lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas ¿Qué nos dice de eso? — ¿Qué, que digo? Bueno, les diré… La historia siempre ha considerado a los asesinos como héroes, pero al final de todo, eso es lo que son, “Asesinos” Puede que haya tenido razones para hacer lo que hice, y que al hacerlo haya salvado mucha gente, pero… No puedo negar lo que he hecho, y si me preguntan si volvería hacer algo así por las mismas razones, lo haría sin pensarlo más de Cien Mil Millones de veces, no traten de ponerme en un pedestal, odio eso, pero piensen una cosa, ¿Lo que hice fue realmente heroico? ¿O solo fue un simple asesinato? Yo creo que solo yo se la verdadera respuesta. —Ehh… Bien. Por supuesto no termino muy bien que digamos, lo que dije genero mucha polémica y le dio a la gente algo de qué hablar. Estaba en el balcón, admirando la ciudad nocturna, a mi lado estaba Ray, quien siempre está conmigo y a quien siempre protegeré. En la lejanía del horizonte, pude ver el amanecer, los rayos de luz iluminaban la ciudad lentamente. —Ray, ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —Tostadas, tocino y huevos. —Eso es algo cliché. —No importa. —Lo hare, lo que sea por ti. —Gracias, por todo lo que haces. … El destino es cruel, nos quita a las personas que amamos de maneras horribles, pero… Yo… No dejare que eso vuelva a pasar, no importa si tengo que matar, mutilar, torturar, secuestrar, masacrar o cualquier cosa horrible que se le ocurra a las mentes más enfermas, hare lo que sea por las personas que son valiosas para mí, y por sobre todo. Hare lo que sea por Ray, porque ella… Categoría:CO __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__ Categoría:Mentes trastornadas